Amethyst
Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM) is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height (she is about half the height of a "standard" quartz soldier Gem such as Jasper and Rose, due to remaining in the ground for an extra 500 years), with a somewhat stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and she has thick, messy pale lavender hair that goes down to her ankles, with a large bang that obscures her left eye. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest, and the bottom half of it is usually covered by her shirt. Debut From "Gem Glow" to "Reformed", Amethyst wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top (as confirmed in Guide to the Crystal Gems) with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees, with a tear above the left star, and small, pointed white boots. Previous From "Reformed" to "Crack the Whip", the colors of Amethyst's tank top and leggings are reversed. Her tank top is now black and her leggings are mauve. Instead of cut-outs on the knees of her leggings, she now has two black stars. On the lower part of her tank top, there are now two small slits on either side. She fixes her right shoulder strap, keeping it on her shoulder rather than off (a feature Pearl was happy to see changed). Her boots are still white. Current Editar As of "Crack the Whip", Amethyst's color palette remains the same but has been swapped once more: her tank top is now off-white with a jagged hem, and she now has black leggings (similar to her debut) with dark mauve stars on them. Her ankle boots are now the same dark mauve hue. Her left eye is slightly squinted after she reforms, due to the way she was poofed, though the squint seems to go away by the end of "Steven vs. Amethyst". Other In We Are the Crystal Gems (short) and Three Gems and a Baby, which flashback to Steven being a baby and toddler, Amethyst still had the same leggings and boots she wore from Gem Glow to Reformed, except she had an off-shoulder, long-sleeved mauve shirt that exposed both bra straps, and there was no tear above the star on the left knee of her leggings. In Story for Steven, We Need to Talk, and Greg the Babysitter, episodes that flashback to around the 1980s, Amethyst had short hair, and she wore a mauve tank top with a frilly-like bottom, a black shawl, baggy black pants, and white boots. Personality Amethyst is fun-loving and carefree. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, untidy, a bit lazy which makes Pearl judge her alot, but still good-hearted and protective. Her overprotectiveness of her junk marks her as somewhat of a hoarder. These tendencies surface in "Maximum Capacity", where she is unwilling to let Greg throw anything away in his storage unit. Amethyst tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, generally being carefree to a fault while showing concern for his well-being in times of more severe danger. Although she does not have to, Amethyst enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly masquerades as a hated wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress from Pearl and Garnet's constant orders. She often loves watching fights as well and will loudly vocalize and cheer when she sees a conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Pearl and Greg and between Pearl and Peridot. She watched the feud between Steven and Garnet eagerly while eating popcorn. Amethyst is very observant of other people's feelings. She tries to reassure Steven in "An Indirect Kiss" when he was worried about her as she fell apart, knows why Pearl kept fixing the Communication Hub in "Cry for Help", and that Garnet will not forgive Pearl unless the two directly talk it out in "Friend Ship". Because of her origins in Kindergarten and its dark legacy, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-loathing, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Garnet or Pearl. This leaves her feeling out of place among the Crystal Gems, thinking that she does not belong with Gems of their caliber when she was created by the very thing they sought to destroy. She thought that when Steven learned of her past, he would think less of her. She worries about Steven's and Garnet's approval in "Reformed", and Amethyst demonstrates that she has difficulty thinking for herself, regenerating multiple times in the episode with new forms that were all rushed or based on what she thinks Garnet and Steven will approve of. Amethyst has an admittedly low opinion of herself and a strong self loathing that she usually keeps buried under her boisterousness. When her self doubt takes effect, it makes her act cold, cranky, reckless, stubborn, and starts looking for a fight. In "On the Run", she gets into a vicious fight with Pearl over the belief that she sees Amethyst as a parasite. In "Reformed", she and Garnet argued because Amethyst was rushing her regeneration, but because she was trying to earn Garnet and Steven's approval. In "Cry for Help", she sings "Tower of Mistakes" due to feeling inferior to Sardonyx and defends Pearl for deceiving Garnet to fuse with her due to both being weaker than her. In "Too Far" she was offended when Peridot states that she's a "defective" quartz, meaning she came out wrong. Both "Crack the Whip" and "Steven vs. Amethyst" focus on her sense of inferiority as Jasper easily defeats and poofs her and she sees that Steven surpasses her. This causes her to start fighting with him too. It was only after a fight with Steven that she begins to feel better, though in "Beta" she shows an obsession in finding and beating Jasper that leads her to recklessly seek to challenge the other gem alone and she denied her friends' help or encouragement, only expressing annoyance instead. "Earthlings" shows Amethyst come to terms with herself due to Steven's encouragement, comfort, and stating that they are the same, leading them to fuse into Smoky Quartz. After the battle Amethyst seemingly returns to her usual self, exasperatingly saying that she did not want to do anything for a month. In "Gem Heist", Amethyst is shown to be afraid of encountering other Amethysts from Homeworld in Pink Diamond's Zoo. In "That Will Be All", however, it turns out that these Amethysts are from Earth and that they remember her as 8XM. In "Tiger Philanthropist", Amethyst is now comfortable with her self-esteem and no longer needs wrestling as an output of dominance and power. Abilities Amethyst possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Out of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst is the least likely to rely on her weapon in combat, instead relying on her martial art skills as a method of dealing with the minor threats. In "Laser Light Cannon", she readily volunteered to get thrown at the Red Eye by Garnet in order to punch or body slam into it as an attempt to destroy it, persevering long after it was already proved to be a futile act. Amethyst is by far the most frequent and most adept user of shapeshifting, which she uses to enhance her unarmed fighting. She may shapeshift into her wrestling alter-ego, the "Purple Puma", or take on more bizarre forms depending on the task at hand. She also can regenerate very quickly and with great variation, but this has been shown to backfire. Fusions Editar * When fused with Pearl, they form Opal. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they form Sugilite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet) and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. * When fused with Steven, they form Smoky Quartz. Skillset * Morning-Star/Whip Proficiency: Amethyst is very skilled with her whip, and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. Her lashes are sometimes so precise that they cut through objects in a clean line. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects or lift them and throw them at the enemy. Her fighting style can sometimes be considered reckless and foolhardy; in "Monster Buddies", she used her whip to pull the Centipeetle Mother towards her, knocking her and the other Crystal Gems down. Amethyst can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. As of "Bismuth", Amethyst's whip has been upgraded to a morning star. It is also implied by Bismuth that her whip is unusual among Quartzes. ** Whiplash: Amethyst can send waves of purple energy along her whip or whips to create an immense explosion. ** Slicing: Amethyst's whip is able to slice through solid metal. EX: In Too Far, her whip cleanly sliced through the Injector. * Shapeshifting: While all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Amethyst is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. Her proficiency is high enough where she was able to transform herself into a fully-functional helicopter to transport the other Crystal Gems in "Message Received". * Wrestling: Amethyst is a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all her human challengers in the Beach City Underground Wrestling league. She also does this by shapeshifting. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Digestion: Amethyst can eat glass, plastic, paper, etc. and can digest it without getting sick or disgusted. However, she can still get food poisoning, but will not die from it. * Hair-Blade: Amethyst can use her hair to slash at an enemy with such potency it severs the claw of the Crab Gem Monster. * Spin Dash: Amethyst can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, but it is smaller than Jasper's. ** Homing Attack: Amethyst can home in on nearby enemies while spin dashing. * Whiplash Spin Dash: Amethyst is able to summon both of her whips, ignite them with purple fiery energy, and then spin dash on top of them, giving her spin dash a purple aura. When she makes contact with something, it causes a big purple explosion. Category:Characters